parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 4.
Here is part four of Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Thomas's Dream Team on Nintendo 64. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Narrator: Puffa went back to the main world, and grabbed the next inside, but climbed up to the top, and swung on the nose of Scar's statue and inside. He pushed some switches, which activated the steps to go high, and when he climbed, he caught the next ticket. He fell down, swung, and find the next ticket. Then he went up the other side of the mountain and stopped at a switch with a voice echoing. *Scar: Who's messing with the ticket switches? I, Scar, just forbid it! Puffa?! Can't you take a hint?! Do I need to actually dismantle you to get you leave me? Run along, steam train. You're distracting me from my work. Go fall down a mineshaft somewhere else. Hee hee! *Narrator: Puffa just ignored Scar's warning, then went over the other side, but fell into a hole, and sped through a very strange cave, only to cross an edge, and get the next ticket, until he came out the other side. *Edward: Whoa! Be careful, Puffa; you've just picked a bomb up! If it touches anything, it'll explode! Try throwing it at stuff and see what happens! (Puffa speeds through the cave, throwing a bomb at every obstacle in his way, until he falls into a Mushroom, and escapes by jumping 3 times, and collecting a machine part, then speeds into the water, but puffs down a waterfall, and finds another machine part) *Narrator: Puffa kept getting caught by mushrooms and jumping times while escaping off them and now continuing to collect objects by activating and using the BeamLift to lift certain objects that were even too heavy to lift until he found the next machine parts and the next tickets and climbing up and down. Puffa continued puffing backwards and forwards with his passengers and goods. Edward put on full speed, pushed the accelerator to full, Henry piled on the coal, and stoked as quick as he would. He picked up another ticket, and puffed over the lava, passing obstacles, blowing his whistle and doing well to make plenty of steam. He continued to pick the next ticket, and plummeted down below into the pit. Suddenly, he started to skid and slide along a roller coaster mine, and tried to brake, but was now out of control. He sped round and round in circles until he picked the final machine part and next ticket. Category:UbiSoftFan94